


Sore Hands

by Theeggprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff with some angst, Hand Touching, M/M, its a lil gay, mentions of kuroo and akaashi, or is it angst with some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing volleyball makes your hands hurt. Especially when you're a setter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in ages and this is super short. I'm sorry. :/ ren faire got in the way and i've been super super tired...haaahh well at least I'm posting something. This is based on a conversation my friend and I had that was precious. We both love BokuKen and agree that there isn't enough of that so i decided to write some.

Koutarou was just filling his water bottle after a particularly long practice. Of course, he’d come to this training camp expecting that. He had been prepared for the all day practice, and all the extra he put Kuroo and Akaashi through. His muscles were burning in just the right way, and he knew he’d sleep well tonight.

Kenma, however, looked and felt exhausted. It was obvious-- even to Koutarou. He decided to cross the gym to where Kenma was sitting and sink to the ground near him. Not too close, though. 

“Hey.” Koutarou began with a grin. 

“Hi.” Kenma’s reply was quiet.

“Did you cool down properly?”

“Yeah.”

“Want some water?”

“Have some.” Koutarou nodded, taking that as his cue to be done talking. Instead of saying anything else, he just looked over at Kenma. Surprisingly, he didn’t have any kind of handheld game or even his phone in his hand. Instead he was flexing his hands, stretching the slender fingers then slowly curling them.

“Hands hurt?” Kenma nodded his response. Before Koutarou’s conscious thought could catch up, he’d reached down to take Kenma’s hands in his own and was gently pressing between the bones. In fact, Koutarou’s brain didn’t catch up until Kenma had snatched his hands back out of his reach. Koutarou’s heart sank to his stomach, and he didn’t have to look into Kenma’s face to know he was being given The Face™. He looked into Kenma’s face anyway. And there it was, the nose scrunch, the slightly curled upper lip. It was then that it hit him, he’d touched Kenma suddenly, with no warning. He’d invaded Kenma’s space again. “Shoot..I’m sorry, Kenma. That’s- it’s kind of habit? I do that for ‘Kaashi sometimes, and I didn’t think--” That was always his problem. He didn’t think.

“It’s fine.” But Kenma’s tone was sharp, and he stood as he spoke, and Koutarou knew it wasn’t. He watched Kenma’s retreating form until he’d left the gym. Koutarou stayed there on the floor for several minutes after that, only standing when prompted by Akaashi, who told him he’d miss dinner if he didn’t hurry it up.

Kenma didn’t sit with the group during dinner. When Koutarou looked around he saw Kenma at a table full of Karasuno first years, almost shielded by the tallest of the bunch. 

“Heh, I knew he liked that little redhead.” Kuroo chuckled as the group ate. Koutarou nodded his agreement while only half-heartedly picking at his own food. He could feel Akaashi looking at him, but he could bring himself to really care.

Kenma didn’t even come near Koutarou until an hour after dinner. There was a soft knock on the door to the Fukurodani room. Koutarou didn’t get the door, he left it to Akaashi (the only other person in the room), and only even sat up from his spot on the floor when Kenma spoke to him. 

“Hey.” Koutarou bolted upright, a hopeful smile forming on his face. 

“Kenma!” 

“Can I sit here?” Kenma gestured to the spot on the futon next to Koutarou. 

“Of course! Feel free!” He didn’t even care how eager he sounded. Kenma gingerly sat next to Koutarou, crossing his legs. He didn’t look directly at Koutarou, either, but he was closer than what was expected. Kenma held out his hands to Koutarou and was met with a raise of eyebrows and a quirk of his mouth.

“They still hurt.” 

Koutarou’s face lit up. He took Kenma’s hands in his again, taking great care to press softly and not move too quickly. As his fingers worked over Kenma’s small hands, he couldn’t help the grin he wore. This meant Kenma not only wasn’t mad about earlier, but now he was asking for affections. He could feel warmth spread through his chest as Kenma relaxed into his touches.

Within a half hour they’d moved, Kenma with his back pressed to Koutarou’s front, comfortably sandwiched between the long legs and his phone in his hands. Koutarou had his back against the wall, his chin on Kenma’s shoulder as he watched Kenma play a game.

“About earlier.” Kenma started, then paused. Koutarou made a noncommittal and quiet sound, assuming that Kenma would continue if he wanted. “I’m sorry.” Koutarou’s eyebrows rose up his forehead again, and he lifted his head some off Kenma’s shoulder.

“For...what? I got in your space, you don’t have anything to apologize for, if anything I should be the one-? S-so, yeah, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked, that was-”

“Bo. Shut up.” Kenma interrupted Koutarou’s babbling, though his voice wasn’t as harsh as his words. 

“Yeah, okay.” Koutarou relaxed again, laying his head back on Kenma’s shoulder. They lapsed into comfortable silence, Kenma tapping away on his phone, Koutarou’s arms wrapped around his middle. That was how they fell asleep, and how they were still positioned as the rest of Fukurodani filed in. And when Akaashi took a picture to send to Kuroo.

From: Akaashi  
To: Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san  
[image]  
Txt: I think we’ll be keeping Kenma tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I appreciate any and all feedback and if you have any comments for me I'd absolutely love it.
> 
> If you wanna come yell with me about rarepairs, I'm on tumblr at theprinceisalwayswrite.tumblr.com


End file.
